camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Kamp Kringle
Kamp Kringle is the Christmas Special of Camp Lazlo. Plot It begins when Slinkman takes the Camp Kidney campers up to Mount Whitehead for a nice view of a meteor shower. But when the Camp Kidney's bus tires all blow out after running over Christmas tree light bulbs (in July,) the campers decide to run out and enjoy the snow. But Lazlo, Raj, and Clam are surprised to find that up where they are, it's Christmas land! The Camp Kidney campers find a giant Christmas Tree with ornaments, candy canes, and they even see elves up there! But the biggest surprise is that they see a workshop there! Slinkman decides to knock on the door to see if they have a phone that he can use to call for a tire repair. At first, he's refused entrance but then someone else says he can come in: It's Santa Claus himself! Most of the campers are excited to see the jolly old man, except for Edward who is cynical as his older brothers have told him that Santa doesn't exist. But while the campers are interested in real good toys, Scoutmaster Lumpus is more impressed with Santa's workshop restroom and the catering and pampering the elves are giving to Santa. But the masterpiece of Santa's workshop is a room filled with all of the toys that will go out to all the kids on Christmas Eve! Santa had the elves work overtime to complete all the toy orders early so that Santa can take his first vacation in 350 years, to the tropics in Hawaii! But then a meteorite falls from the sky, smashing into Santa's workshop! It crushes all of the toys that Santa's elves have worked so hard on. But Santa really needs a vacation and thinks that if he just cancels Christmas this year, he will be able to go for another 200 years without another vacation. But Lazlo offers him a compromise: If Santa can feel fully rested vacationing as a camper at Camp Kidney for one week, he will be able to fulfill the orders of all the toys for all the good children in the world by Christmas Eve! So Santa agrees to this deal and decides to have Scoutmaster Lumpus hold down his workshop while Santa rests. So the Jelly Bean Scouts do all they can to make Santa feel rested. They try to play volleyball with him, but Raj keeps hitting Santa's face and Santa can't get a hit in. Lazlo shows Santa how fun it is to climb a tree, but Santa panics when he sees a vicious squirrel, falling and crashing into the tree limbs and hitting the ground. Then Santa tries canoeing and thinks that he is having fun. Until he gets chased around by a lake monster who bites Santa in the butt! Santa is not having fun again. Santa thinks that it's no use. He will just have to take a vacation in the tropics as planned and cancel Christmas! Until he discovers the joy of tetherball! Finally finding something at Camp Kidney he is good at, Santa plans to enjoy his time there, at the other campers expense. Dave and Ping Pong are tuckered out after losing to Santa 57 times while Samson finally gets tired after 62 times. But it has been a week that Santa's been at Camp Kidney, so now he can go back to his workshop! But Santa is having so much fun that he says he is never going to leave Camp Kidney! This gets Lazlo worried. If Santa Claus doesn't leave, the children won't get their presents on Christmas! Desperately, he can think of only one real good solution: he asks for Edward's help! Edward thinks he has the solution for Lazlo. To get Santa to leave, he has to hate Camp Kidney and the best way to get Santa to hate Camp Kidney is through his stomach! To make the worst Camp Kidney lunch, they turn to Chef McMuesli. Chef McMuesli knows that the worst Camp Kidney lunch is from the materials made by the Camp Kidney campers themselves! Nurse Leslie treats the campers for their worst ailments! Raj easily parts with his weird fungus rash, but Samson is fond of his ailments and doesn't want to get rid of them. But Lazlo warns Samson that if Santa doesn't leave Camp Kidney, the good kids won't be able to have a Merry Christmas! And Samson can't have that! So with determination, Samson decides to have Nurse Leslie treat him for every single ailment he's got! Lazlo and Edward are confidant that this plan is going to work out as they serve the disgusting ailments in a Chile Bean Soup! And at first, it seems that Santa hates it! But as it turns out, Santa enjoys the taste! The soup reminds him of his wife's cooking and now he never wants to leave! Now Lazlo doesn't know what to do. Saddened, he weakly suggests that maybe he, Raj, and Clam can make all the real good toys for the real good kids. They start with a rock, a twig, and a piece of string, and they try to make a truck. But Santa overhears them talking and says that what they have there isn't a truck! Any elf knows that a rock, a twig, and a piece of string makes a miniature tetherball set! Why Santa has been making toys for 1000's of years! Then it dawns on Santa: he has been making toys for 1000's of years! And the joy he gets from making toys and seeing the good kids get their joys is more rewarding than any vacation is! So he is ready to go back to his workshop! But there's a problem: Scoutmaster Lumpus doesn't want to leave, and he's prepared to fight Santa to keep the workshop! Despite Lumpus' technological advantage, it seems that Santa and Lumpus are evenly matched. Until another meteorite falls from the sky and falls on Lumpus! Santa gets his workshop back and starts back to work on making the toys! Fast forward five months later on Christmas Eve, Santa thanks all of the campers again for all of their help, as Santa has now learned to love Camp Kidney as well. And even Edward has become a believer of Santa Claus thus ending the episode right there when he said "Happy Christmas to all!". Quotes :Edward: You've come to the right place, I love making people hate Camp Kidney. :Raj: But what will we make the toys out of? :Lazlo: (Picks up rock) This rock. :Santa: I think camping is what the doctor ordered. :Chef McMuesil: okay then here's the plan to get rid of the fat guy were going to make this the worst camp lunch in the history of camp works every time. Trivia *Santa mentioned he moved to live to Mount Whitehead because North Pole is melting down, this is referring to Global Warming *When Santa says "But if I can have the time of my life", Clam is as tall as Raj, when he's shorter. However when Santa says, "There just might be a Christmas after all" and pokes Raj, Clam is back to his normal size. *End Credits: A fallen meteorite is making the tune of Jingle Bells from the gas that is hissing out of the space rock's holes. *Raj and Samson (on-screen at least,) are cured of all the ailments they've ever had at Camp Kidney. *Only time that a human (Santa Claus,) has been shown to exist in the Camp Lazlo world, proving that humans can live in the Camp Lazlo world. *The talking Meteorite that does narrator of Christmas at the end of the episode is similar to Sam the Snowman from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Category:Holiday Specials Category:Specials Category:Bean Scouts Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lazlo Episodes